


The King No More

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Death, Farting, Other, Scat, Shrinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: A commission for someone on Furaffinity.After accidentally going after the wrong prey, Wrexx the t-Rex finds himself in a less than favorable predicament.
Kudos: 6





	The King No More

In all of his years, Wrexx had never been challenged as the alpha predator of the deep forest. This was not solely because of his impressive size, but also because of the ferocity with which he handled any that trespassed on his territory. There were few that were ever lucky enough to escape him; far outnumbering those who got away were the hikers and residents foolish enough to stray too deep into the woods, who were often made snacks long before they even knew he was upon them. While he _did_ have a slight preference for those who were so foolish as to try and use his home as some sort of ridiculous mating ground, finding their horrified cries as he swallowed them in one bite. He was unchallenged as the area’s most fearsome predator—and that was just how he liked it.  
  
Granted, that may have lead to some overconfidence, but he’d rarely see that as a true obstacle.  
  
It was a normal morning, on what he fondly thought of as his ‘patrols’ of his territory when he picked up the initial scent. Something small, a bite sized prey, surely, given from how the scent seemed to be contained fairly low to the ground rather than in the treeline like a more threatening opponent might be. Wrexx’s large tail swung lazily at the thought, a dull excitement for his next potential meal welling up in his belly as he stalked after the source of the scent.  
  
It did not take him long to actually find the prey in question. The lizard was about the size that he expected, an adult given the strange clothing the lizard seemed to wear, his lab coat a little disheveled from the quick venture out into the woods that he’d been far too eager to make. He was entirely unaware of Wrexx’s presence, but half of the fun for the tyrannosaurus was the slow stalk on more unwitting prey.  
  
He seemed to be holding a small vial of bright blue liquid; Wrexx had no way of knowing what said liquid was, but he didn’t particularly care. The lizard looked like a whole, easy meal and he wasn’t going to be able to offer much of a fight—but half of the fun in the easier prey was the chase they so pathetically tried to offer. With a sharp, shrill roar, the t-Rex burst from his hiding spot among the foliage line, relishing in the way the poor lizard jumped with a cry of shock, scampering quickly along the bushes to try and get out of Wrexx’s way. There was little he could do to try to hide given that the dinosaur chasing after him had an aerial view of everywhere that he could possibly go. The run was frantic, and it didn’t take long for the panicked, terrified lizard scientist to catch his foot on a root that obstructed his path of escape, sending him hard down sprawling forward right at the same time Wrexx swung down to try and take a bite.  
  
The vial flew from his hands, the bright compound splattering across a bush nearby, soaking it through with the mysterious substance. The scientist fell flat on his face, and in his swoop down to try and take a chomp out of the lizard, Wrexx missed in his sudden lunge forward. Instead of a mouth full of meat like he anticipated, he instead grabbed the entire berry bush that the compound had just splattered all over, and the momentum of it forced the entirety of the bush right down his throat. Swallowing furiously around the leaves, he tilted his head back to force the bush down as quickly as he could. It gave the scientist just enough time to scamper upwards, continuing his frantic attempts to flee from his pursuer. He nearly gagged on the strange taste of the bush, but he could only attribute that to the berries, having no idea that it was actually something more, and something that would soon be knocking him off the top of the food chain.  
  
His chase continued, his pace picking up now that fury was working through him at the lizard’s crafty escape—even if it had hardly _actually_ been crafty, and more along the lines of the poor scientist falling flat on his face. The run could only go for so long, though, and the lizard quickly found himself breathless as he staggered forward. His path out had finally been cut off, and the only thing that sat before him was the steep unforgiving ledge of a cliff. There was no where further that he could go, and slowly beginning to expect the inevitable end. The lizard could only pray that it would come quickly and mercifully, and in one bite—that alone was enough for him to curl up quickly against the ground, furrowing into himself as he curled up, trembling as he waited for the worst to finally befall him. Though he thought he could always make the attempt to dodge the dinosaur, or take a dive off the cliff… well, he wasn’t sure he would survive the fall, or if he would want to.  
  
Wrexx’s massive tail gave a slow, confident flick as he stalked closer, the bush now swallowed down and no longer acting as anything close to an obstruction. A low, rumbling grumble slipped free as he took note of the lizard and how the little creature seemed to have accepted his fate, something that made the t-Rex feel a little more _cocky_ over cornering him. He had time to take his enjoyment with the creature, now that the lizard seemed to have accepted his fate, and he let out a satisfied rumble as he leaned down over the scientist, parting his massive jaws to slowly close around his quivering form, intent on enjoying every last bite as he felt the pressure of the body take shape against his tongue—and then he froze. The scientist let out a whimper in the trap of the teeth surrounding his body, not yet closing. There was a deep, nasty gurgle that started in the pit of his belly, something that even the lizard could hear echoing from the depths of the larger creature’s throat. He could almost hear it in stereo: the direct sound from up his throat, and against from where he was bent over and the sound echoed from within the walls of his belly.  
  
Suddenly, without warning, he parted his jaws again to let out a massive belch that flooded the air around the lizard scientist with a foul scent from straight within his gut. The lizard flinched this time not from the terror of being devoured, but from how foul the scent seemed to be surrounding him. The reaction was nearly knee-jerk, but there was nothing he could do to help it, is nose flooded with the repugnant smell of something rotten—the berries, the serum, and the remnants of the dinosaur’s last few meals, it seemed. Interrupted from the process of eating by the sudden, forceful belch, Wrexx reeled back with a rough grunt, feeling a sudden tension shoot through him. His stomach felt like it was swelling from within, causing cramps to shoot through his belly, and without further warning he pulled back with a low groan to lift one leg. It was for two reasons; the sudden pressure within him had him changing his stance for some attempt at relief to the pain within, and because he needed to loosen himself in other ways, too. As Wrexx closed his eyes tightly, he took a sharp breath. The lizard slowly lifted his head to see the strained expression across the dinosaur’s expression, before the next sound actually began. While it began as a faint, almost wheezing hiss, it soon grew louder, and louder, before the next smell hit the lizard’s nose. He had thought it sounded like the start of a deflating balloon, before he realized quickly that it was the dinosaur farting. The same bubbling pressure that had brought the horrendously loud belch from deep within his belly had pushed gas quickly down the other end as well, and it only seemed to be growing louder. The longer his fart persisted, the more powerful it seemed to become, as well.  
  
The gust that had surrounded the lizard shifted as the dinosaur was forced to place his foot down on its tip-toes to brace himself, groaning as he leaned forward, the gust becoming a powerful blast. He could only assume that the smell became worse as well—just as the whipping wind leaving the Rex's anus started to buffet the tree line, birds that were disturbed began to fall from the air where they’d taken flight, the stench so strong that they seemed to pass out on the spot. There was the groan of the nearest trees as their leaves were blasted from their branches, and the wood ached and creaked as they started to pull up in the force, uprooting from the ground itself under the pressure his farts were exerting. The sound was deafening, forcing the scientist to cover his head to block out as much of the sputtering, loud flatulence as he could, burying his face against his shoulder to try and keep away part of the smell along with the bursts of noise. Whether it was the stench or the chemical combination that his gassy gusts were letting out, the very plants closest by began to wither, and the scientist could only scramble up as he realized that he would have been much worse off if he’d stayed in that direct line of fire. His fart was quickly becoming almost explosive, each quick burst let off in another more forceful cloud of gas than the last, a series of loud, aggressive pops that echoed into deeper, resounding booms as his body struggled to accommodate with the force of which he was farting. It was no small miracle that he didn’t fall over entirely from the force of propulsion behind himself, only braced by the fact that his heavy weight was enough to keep him planted—for now. It was hard to imagine he could contain that level of gas for long, and not start to suffer odd side effects.  
  
“This isn’t how I wanted to test the formula! I’m going to need to make some adjustments,” the lizard groaned, dragging his hand up over his snout so he could desperately try to avoid the increasing stench in the local area. He knew that this was his one chance, though, and unable to bear the horrible smell any longer, scrambling away. He made his way along the cliff side, avoiding ducking back into the forest for the terror of running into a predator like Wrexx again. His departure, however, kept him from witnessing the rest of the side effects of his formula. The longer that Wrexx farted, the smaller he seemed to become as well. He was entirely unaware of it, given how his eyes had remained clenched shut for the duration of his flatulence; the pain of the pressure in his gut, which seemed to build even as he tried to lessen it through his eternal-seeming fart, was too much for him to focus on anything other than relieving himself of the swelling gas. He had no idea he was losing size, given how the pressure in his gut seemed to make him feel swollen and bloated even if he _was_ getting smaller. His gas hung, repugnant in the air, almost like a tangible brown, brown miasma as he flooded the local area with the stench, and he was slowly shrinking down to where he not long lingered among the gas line, but was starting to shrink below where it hung heavy in the air. Before long, he was the same size as the long-gone scientist whose formula had did this to him, yet, he was still growing smaller with each passing second that his copious flatulence continued.  
  
Only when he had completely destroyed a section of his own forest, the plants a sickly brown and the trees blasted back from the sheer force of his intensive air rip. Only when the force seemed to have died down a little, and his steady, loud howling, sputtering fart came to a slow, anticlimactic end, did he heave a sigh of relief and straighten up a little. The discomfort was no longer so crippling that he couldn’t stand up straight for it, and he finally managed to fully lower where his leg had still been partially cocked to the side to make the release of gas a little more easy.  
  
Opening his eyes, though, Wrexx suddenly realized that the world around him was far… different than how it had been when he had closed them initially. Though much of the forest behind him had been totaled, with trees felled and a majority of the foliage dead or dying now, the unconscious wildlife still remained. Wincing at the potency of his own scent, he moved forward back towards the undamaged part of his forest, finding that it grew much taller than he expected the closer he came. Trees that he had towered over before chasing the lizard now towered over him instead, and it was only after he passed an unconscious bird that he realized he couldn’t be more than a foot tall. Horrified as his new, minuscule size, he took step by step forward, finding that his domain was now far bigger around him than anything he could ever manage. He was no longer the ruler of this domain—but now the furthest thing from it.  
  
It was a hard blow to the pride, and even harder to accept as fact. While he would have once been feared by any who spotted him among the foliage, predator or prey alike, he suddenly found himself insignificant. Barely a hint in the breeze, and the first true evidence of this came when he suddenly found himself beneath a slower, quadrupedal herbivore dinosaur. He would have considered such a creature easy prey before, but now, it didn’t seem to even notice him. It stood before him, massive as it obstructed his path with little more focus on him than it might have a fly buzzing around the plant it was eating from. It’s lack of attention was a blow to the pride, and Wrexx found anger bubbling up in his chest. Puffing himself up, he gave the best imitation of a roar that would have once shaken the trees around them. So small now, his smaller vocal cords barely seemed to make the sound come out as little more than a shrill, frustrated squeak—one that went equally ignored by the creature that he was trying so hard to earn the attention of. It didn’t seem the herbivore could even hear him—or if the massive creature did, it had simply chosen to ignore the miniature tyrannosaurus Rex as little more than a child, or a plaything. Just as he was fully preparing himself to sink his tiny teeth into the creature’s leg to hopefully spitefully make it move, even going so far as to stand under the larger beast to get a better angle with which to bite, he suddenly heard a loud gurgling that he found immediately, and dreadfully familiar. The creature’s stomach had rumbled, and suddenly it let loose a short, quick burst of a fart. The stench was enough to make his eyes water, but more so, the wind from the shot of gas was powerful enough now to knock Wrexx off of his feet, laying him flat on his back with a loud grunt as he crumpled under the force. Winded from the sudden smell, almost as strong as the same fart that he had leveled a good chunk of the edge of the forest with, he gasped for air by opening his mouth fully to take deep gulps in, trying to avoid using his nose too much for the fact that the burning scent had already made his eyes water. The potency of the fart had been stunning in more ways than just physical, given how small Wrexx was now. He’d never felt so embarrassingly vulnerable before, weak to just a force of air from a larger dinosaur. It made him wonder how many small creatures he may have farted on as well, if it caused such effects.  
  
Catching his breath at the last minute, he looked up just in time to see the herbivore blocking out the sunlight above, and to Wrexx’s horror, he realized that the larger creature was now squatting over him, having never even taken the time to pay any mind to what might be beneath him. Truly ignored, and stunned by the blast that had knocked him off of his feet, the last thing the t-Rex saw was the slight pucker of the larger dinosaur’s anus, before it began to unleash a torrential load of feces, completely covering the smaller dinosaur in load after load of heavy, dark scat. The stench flooded his senses immediately, the plant-rich diet making the herbivore’s feces heavy, given that it defecated far less often than the gluttonous t-Rex was used to. Though he tried to fight against it, his minuscule arms flailing in the sudden onslaught of a load of shit that was far more than he could handle at his size, it wasn’t long until it started to pile up on him with more and more force. His senses were flooded with it, his tiny mouth full of it soon enough from him opening wide in an attempt to breathe. The pile of refuse was larger than he was by the time the dinosaur over him was finished relieving himself, and the larger creature moved off slowly, leaving only a steaming pile of heavy scat with two, small t-Rex legs sticking out from under it, still kicking with the last vestiges of life.  
  
Every fiber of Wrexx’s being fought, trying to work his way through the heavy scat though every desperate attempt seemed to make him weaker and weaker. He had practically inhaled the mess now, the stench and taste of the larger dinosaur’s waste flooding every last sense he had before his kicks gradually began to cease. No matter how much he tried to fight it, he was drowning in the feces, suffocated under the weight of it until everything seemed to gradually fade to darkness, bringing an end to the reign of the ruthless tyrannosaurus Rex known as Wrexx; with his hubris getting the better of him, he had met his end suffocating under the waste of a creature he might have made sport of eating, once upon a time. For now, the forest would flourish and progress without him, left to await the day where another creature as powerful as he had been would come and claim his territory for themselves. A new king would come to replace him—one always did.


End file.
